


This Love Is Ours

by princesa99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Monkey D. Luffy, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesa99/pseuds/princesa99
Summary: Just a peek of Ace and Sabo's life as a married couple with baby Luffy as their son (adopted). Some breakfast shenanigans, insatiable Ace, and other people take interest in our favorite blonde. Jealousy ensues.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, implied Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Thatch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	This Love Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my draft for a long time. Just thought I can share it with you guys. Enjoy!

Sabo is cooking breakfast when Ace come in shirtless and pantless except for the tight boxer, displaying chiselled broad chest and perfectly toned legs, hazel eyes still heavy with sleep.

Sabo groans inwardly from the sexy display early in the morning and groans loudly when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, mumbling for breakfast.

“Ace, babe I told you to wear some clothes.” Sabo says as he tries his hardest to ignore the view and focus on the pan in front of him. He couldn’t let himself be distract from the sinful morning view of Ace or they would eat some burned pancakes that morning.

“Mmhh, I told you I don’t like to wear clothes at home.” The raven mumbles into his shoulder.

Urgh, this idiot. It isn’t that case. Ace should know how sexy he is in the morning, still in the hazy of sleep and hair mussed. He doesn’t want to repeat the incident where their son literally walked in on them having morning sex in the fucking kitchen because of his weak self-control!

It’s embarrassing. Luckily, they weren’t completely naked and Luffy was distracted by the smell of the bacon and just ignored the compromising position of his fathers.

“It’s your fault that Luffy now run naked inside the apartment, idiot.” The blonde replies, putting the pancake into the third plate and scoop a new bater and spread it on the hot pan.

Sabo feels a wet kiss on his neck and he suppresses his shiver from the sensation.

“Ace!” The blonde hisses.

“Come on, just a quickie.” The raven whines, peppering soft kisses at his nape.

“Nope, you idiot. Luffy’s going to wake up anytime soon and I don’t want him to walk on us again.”

“Sabo~”

Said owner of the name sighs, as he flips the pancake and put it on the plate of the highest stack and drizzles it with chocolate syrup since it’s their son’s favourite. Theirs were already done so he turns off the fire, put the pan away and twists himself, facing his pouting husband of three years.

“Come on, babe you wanna scar your favourite son with the image of us fucking?”

Ace grumbles something incoherent and Sabo smiles at the sight. He leans closer and place a chaste kiss on those lips, cutting off the grumble.

“But I want you~”

Sabo sighs at his husband’s whine. “Not now, okay? Luffy’s going to wake up soon and he would surely go to the kitchen the first thing. You should know how big his appetite is since his daddy is the same.”

And as if on cue, they could hear small footsteps running to their way.

Ace reluctantly steps away, lips pouting. “Hey, you have big appetite too!”

Sabo laughs and ushers him to freshen up and told him to at least wear a sweater. A second after Ace disappears to the bathroom, a small blur appears and latches itself into the blonde’s leg.

“Papa! G’morning!”

Their ray of sunshine, Luffy greets with a big, gummy smile on his face.

Sabo bends down and lift the five years old boy with a happy smile.

“Good morning, love. Did you brush your teeth?”

The child nods. “Mmhm, I did!” He says and shows him rows of perfect white teeth.

The blonde laughs. “Good boy.”

Luffy’s happy face turns into confusion when he looks around, looking for someone who isn’t there.

“Papa, where’s daddy?”

Sabo chuckles. Before he could reply, Ace enters the kitchen, face damp and a white, fluffy headband at his hair, holding his bangs from falling to his eyes.

The blonde sighs with relief when he sees his husband wears a light blue sweater which he notes, belong to him and his usual black sweats.

Hazel eyes brighten at the sight of their son.

“Hey there, buddy!”

“Daddy!”

Sabo passes their sunshine to his daddy and proceeds to prepare their table as his husband and son take their seats at the table.

Since the three of them have big appetites, each of their plates has a high stack of pancakes and a big plates of ham sandwiches because Luffy loves to eat meat and would whine if his favourite food isn’t there. The blonde puts each plates in front of their places and takes his seat in front of his husband.

Luffy is excited, his eyes turns starry and drools leak from his lips and both of them laughs with their son’s eagerness to eat and quickly say their prayers and starts eating.

It’s their usual shenanigans during breakfast with Luffy stealing some food from his and Ace’s plate and his husband playing footsie with him under the table and the usual childish argument between Luffy and Ace about ham sandwiches with him as their mediator. Sabo doesn’t mind it since this is his happiness. As long as Ace and Luffy are with him, he doesn’t need anything and is very happy. It’s enough.

.

.

Ace went out after breakfast with Luffy to his uncle’s house, Shanks for his usual playing routine with his red-haired uncle. Once a week, he would spend the day and the night with Shanks, his godfather doing everything Luffy wants. That man loves and adores Luffy so much and he spoils him rotten.

Since he has a company dinner event tonight, he decides to clean the house so it wouldn’t be messy when they get home later after the event. Knowing Ace, there would probably be some celebratory sex later in their agenda.

After picking up all scattering things, Sabo plugs in the vacuum and starts to vacuum the carpet.

He and Ace had been living together since middle school. They were orphans (well he isn’t because his so-called parent is still alive somewhere but they’re assholes so he left the family but not after he took quite amount of money from his father’s account and some jewelleries from his sorry excuse of a mother and ran away) and met during the middle school and quickly become best friend. He lived with Ace at Shanks and Benn’s house for a while until they could afford to rent a small apartment for themselves which was during their final year of high school.

Ace had been managing his time between studies and his part-time work because the raven knew that he had been uncomfortable staying with the red-haired man and his partner. They had imposed on the couple long enough even if Shanks assured them many times that they didn’t mind.

They entered a romantic relationship in their second year during middle school after he realized he had been pining for Ace for an entire year which he didn’t even realize it until one of his friends, Koala pointed it out when his mood turned sour every time he spotted people checking out the raven.

What Sabo didn’t expect was for Ace to confess first (because he didn’t even know that his feeling are mutual). They were attending a traditional festival, dressed in a matching yukatas (which was a gift from Benn) and were on their way to a private spot to watch the fireworks better. He was holding three box of Takoyaki in a plastic bag and was eating candied apple when Ace suddenly pulled him forward into a deep kiss.

True to Ace brash and confident nature, after he stole his breath, he confessed and asked him to be his boyfriend. Which he accepted with his mind still in dazed.

The next thing he knew, they were laying naked on the grass with Ace thrusting over him and the sky were decorated with colours. Really, their first time and they did it outside.

Now that he and Ace are both 25 years old, they had been together for more than ten years. Ace proposed when they were 18 with cheap silver rings that he bought from a night market. Two years later, someone put a basket of baby Luffy near their apartment building and they adopted him soon after they fell in love with Luffy’s cuteness.

Really why would someone throw a baby as cute as Luffy? They were probably blind as hell for sure.

Then, two years later, on 21st April, dressed in a cream-colored suit with short veil covered his hair, he walked to the aisle, escorted by baby Luffy and Shanks, where his future husband was waiting for him with big smiles and happy tears.

When the preacher said, ‘you may kiss the groom’ Ace swooped him in and connected their lips in a soft kiss, accompanied by cheers from their family and friends.

It was the happiest moment in his life and Sabo was thankful for it.

Now, with both of them have stable incomes and bigger apartment, they could give each other and Luffy the life they deserved.

The blonde is lounging at the living room after scrubbing the bathroom when Ace comes in, just got back from Shanks’s house. The raven makes a beeline toward him and catches his lips into a deep kiss, tasting the ice chocolate he just drank. After exchanging a few long, wet kisses, Ace plops down the sofa, putting his head on the blonde’s lap.

“How’s Luffy?”

“Well, ecstatic because he got to see his favourite uncle. You know how Shanks is with Luffy. They are planning to go to the newly opened water themed park. I think Shanks look way more excited about the park than Luffy.”

Sabo laughs. “Well, it’s hard to see Shanks being serious. That’s Benn’s job.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ace says before he suddenly fall silent which spells trouble since Ace and silence are kind of sworn enemy.

“What?” The blonde asks, suspicious when the raven gives him an intent look.

“You know, you said ‘later’ earlier in the kitchen. Can that later be now?”

Sabo rolls his eyes, putting his glass away at the side table. Really, his husband is very, very insatiable even after three rounds last night. They were lucky that Luffy is a heavy sleeper.

“Sure. Carry me to the bedroom first since I don’t want to dirty the living room after I just cleaned it.”

Ace laughs, scooping him into his arms in a princess carry.

“I’ve got a better idea. Since both of us are sweaty, how about a round or two of shower sex?”

“You’re a kinky beast but sure. I’m in.”

.

.

“Which suit are you wearing tonight, Ace?” Sabo asks from their dresser, clad only in a towel. They had spent more time than they should in the shower, courtesy from Ace who decided to do three rounds in a go.

Really, that husband of his should be lucky that he’s still young and his stamina is still strong as ever or he would have to cancel his event tonight.

“How ‘bout you?” The other male asks from the bed, lounging naked as the day he was born.

“Mine’s dark blue.”

“Then I’ll take the light blue suit. No tie.”

The blonde, now dressed in a dark blue fitted slacks, takes out Ace’s chosen suit with a pair of black dress shirt and passes it to the lounging male.

“Here. Get dressed. I’ll style your hair later.” Sabo says before disappearing back to the dresser to take his own white satin dress shirt and the dark blue coat.

“Are you going to wear your usual top hat?” Ace asks, slipping into the light blue pants and black silk dress shirt.

Sabo walks out a moment later, dressed in black and blue, a pair of black gloves sits between his lips as he adjust his cravat.

“Nope. I’m just going to style our hair in a similar fashion and probably put some decoration like silver hair chain or something.”

The freckles man hums and sits in front of the mirror after his husband signals him as the blonde takes out hairbrushes, hairspray, some powder and black pencils.

“Do I have to wear make-up too?” Ace asks, groaning in pleasure when slender fingers run through his hair.

Sabo rolls his eyes. “Just some powder, eyeliner, mascara and lip tint. I don’t know if that can be consider as make-up.”

Since Ace always style his hair messily, the blonde combs the black locks, putting more hair to the right side before reaching a thin silver chain with small white, shining pearls dangling and clips it directly above his left ear and the other end behind his right earlobe. The blonde looks at their reflection and smiles in satisfaction at the result. Later, he will spray the hairspray so Ace’s hair won’t be messy during the event.

Sabo takes some powder and puts it on Ace’s handsome face with make-up brush, blending it into his husband’s tan skin. He then reaches for black pencils, mascara and a small bottle of red lip tint and proceeds to straddles his husband.

Ace wiggles his eyebrows suggestively with a mischievous smile which the blonde responds with a jab to his side.

“I like the position that you put us into.” Ace says, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist.

“I know you do but no funny business. Now, stay still or I will smear the eyeliner to your face.”

The raven chuckles before he closes his eyes so his handsome husband can do his magic. “Okay, love.”

The blonde places a soft kiss on the slightly red lips after he finishes painting his husband’s face sprays his hair before he moves away, letting Ace to look at the mirror.

“Wow, is that me?”

The other laughs. “Of course it is you. Do you like it?”

Ace brightens. “Of course I do. I looked more handsome than usual.”

Sabo cackles at the smug tone. “Yeah, yeah my husband look so handsome. Now, move. It’s my turn to look pretty.”

“You’re pretty already. People would be so jealous of us, two most gorgeous man gracing the Earth. Your co-workers doesn’t know that we are married right?”

Sabo shakes his head as he clips a similar hair chain to his hair. The only difference is instead of white pearl, his is small, shining black diamonds. “Nah, only my boss, Koala, Hack, Iva-san and the four executives.”

“Oh, should I expect some flirting tonight?”

The blonde laughs from the sudden pouty and dejected tone from his husband as he puts the eyeliner and mascara.

Ah, Ace is cute when he’s slightly jealous and so, so hot when he’s fully jealous. As much as he wants to tease his husband tonight, Koala already warned him to be on his best behaviour since he’s the second in-command and they would be meeting their business partner. There would probably some marriage offers from one of the partners since most people know him as a bachelor instead of a married man.

“Yeah, _we_ should. Don’t tell me otherwise, Ace. I know that you have your own fans from your office. And expect a few marriage offers as well since those people think that I’m still a bachelor.”

Silence.

Silence.

Sabo sprays his hair and counts for ten seconds before his husband explodes, face red.

“Marriage offers?! No fucking way! You’re mine!”

Ah, that possessive declaration always, always make him shivers in mixtures of lust and love.

The blonde walks closer and wraps his arms around the raven tightly. “And you’re mine. Don’t worry, love. I plan to announce of my status tonight during my speech so make sure you swoon, okay? I’m going to make you fall in love with me more tonight just you wait.”

Ace blushes but still pulling him into his arms. “Damn, right I’m gonna swoon. They should see their Chief of Staff belongs to the head of second division of Whitebeard Corporation.”

Sabo laughs before winking teasingly. “Mm, I love it when you get all possessive. Don’t cause too much of a scene later, okay babe?”

“Can’t promise that but I’ll try.” The raven replies with a grin. “I’m going to stick by your side all the time tonight so I can keep away the stupid bugs.”

“Alright, you big baby. Now, go and get the car ready since you’ll drive us tonight. We will switch back later.”

“Anything for you, love.”

.

.

He’s going to kill someone before the event even end, Ace thinks as he clenches his fist tightly. He is looking towards a certain way where someone is flirting with his goddamn husband (again!) even if his husband has rejected him again and again.

Really are they blind? Can’t they see the gold band on his husband’s ring finger?!

“Calm down, Ace.” His co-worker, technically superior and his friend, Marco says. “Your husband knows how to defend himself from those people.”

“I know. I fucking know.” He says, his voice murderous as he tries to calm himself. He knows he shouldn’t make a scene or it would spoil their company name. The second in-command, Marco is here as a representative for their boss and adoptive father and he couldn’t do something that would tarnish Marco and their company reputation.

But it’s so fucking hard to watch all those stupid people being all over his lover, his husband and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. He knows Sabo damn well can protect himself but that man’s his, damn it!

“Ace, wipe that look from your face, idiot!” Marco hisses as he smiles politely to the other guests.

“I’m trying, Marco. You would fucking act the same if Thatch is at Sabo’s place right now.” He hisses sharply as he looks down to his feet to cover his dark expression.

“Yes, you’re right but Sabo is going to announce your marriage right? So, be patient and don’t break someone’s hand or punches someone’s face, okay?”

Yes, the announcement. He’d been waiting for that fucking announcement so those vultures can stop putting their hands on his husband.

“I’m going to freshen up.” The raven excuses himself and walks out with brisk paces, unaware of certain pair of blue eyes had been eyeing him.

Ace walks to a deserted balcony, taking a deep breath so he could calm down. He knows he shouldn’t be jealous but he couldn’t help it. He would be fine if they were just looking and admiring his blond husband, but they were touching him inappropriately even after his lover rejected them.

His phone suddenly vibrates from his suit pocket.

“What?” he barks as soon as he answers the call, knowing it was Marco.

“Come back. Sabo’s speech is starting.”

When Ace steps back inside, Sabo’s already standing at the stage with his ever-present smile plasters on his face. He stands beside Marco, as he intently observes the blond.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming…..” Ace tunes out the speech as he focuses on staring at his dashing husband instead.

Sabo looks gorgeous. Well, he never looks ugly even if when he was a kid (he saw the pictures) but there’s something about him tonight that makes him look more beautiful than usual. Even with the scar that covered his left eye, his husband is still beautiful.

Ace remembered back then when they first met during middle school, he was bullied because of his scar. He saved him of course, punching those stupid bullies and brought him to the school infirmary. Sabo used to feel self-conscious because of his scar but he always told him that he looked cool and beautiful with the scar until his husband could be confident with himself in public.

He also remembered about the moment they become each other’s. Well, he’s the one who made the first move because Sabo was too scared though his fear is relevant. Because he’d been controlling himself for months, he couldn’t help but devoured Sabo completely after that in a public place even if was hidden.

Well, the sex was good and Sabo didn’t complain and instead asked for more so it’s a win for him.

An elbow to his side jerks him back to reality and he sees Marco mouths ‘focus’ and he rolls his eyes before focusing on the figure at the stage.

“…an announcement to make. I’m sure all of you know about this very handsome man. He’s the head of the second division from Whitebeard Corporation, our longest partner in the world of business. He’s known with his ruthless and unfiltered words during business discussion but he’s actually very, very polite.”

What the hell?

“…please welcome the love of my life, my high school sweetheart and my husband of five years, Portgas D. Ace.”

A spotlight suddenly shines upon him making all the attention turn towards him. He’s speechless and wills himself not to blush from the sudden attention as Marco silently pushes him toward the stage.

His eyes met with Sabo’s blue one as the other smirks at him making him groans inwardly.

Really, that husband of his loves to do something without any warning, Ace thinks as he climbs the stair and walks to his grinning husband.

Well, since the secret’s out, it’s fine if he do something right?

Ace lightly grab the blond and pulls him in before placing a soft kiss on his cheek making the other blushes lightly before passing the mic to him.

“Hello everyone. My name is Portgas D. Ace, head of Whitebeard second department and I’m this great man’s husband. It’s nice to meet you all.” He greets the audience and bows slightly.

Ace smirks inwardly when he spots a few disappointed expressions by the audience. Take that, idiots! This person is mine.

Sabo takes back the mic while his other hand hugs his husband’s waist.

“To those who offered me marriage with their daughters, I’m very sorry but I have to refuse the offers or my handsome husband and my adorable son would be very, very cross with me. And…”

Besides him, Ace is finally smiling happily, knowing that everyone in the hall knows that the second in-command of the Revolutionary Corporation is happily taken.

.

.

Ace reaches for his phone at the nightstand when he heard it vibrates. Besides him, Sabo is already sleeping, exhausted from the event and their sexual escapades.

He opens the messaging application and opens the second chat.

It was Shanks. The red head sent him a picture of Luffy sleeping, hugging a big plushie of chicken drumstick. Under the picture was a caption from Shanks.

Akagami Shanks (sent on 12.50 a.m.): We got him a chicken plushie!! We had so much fun today!! Luffy asked me to tell you ‘Good night papa and daddy. I love you soo much! Mwah!’

Ace smiles and sends back a ‘thank you’ with few emojis before he saves Luffy sleeping picture. He makes a mental note to send it to his husband tomorrow or he would sulks for hours.

The raven puts away his phone as he eases back to his former position and pull his husband into his embrace, kissing Sabo’s forehead before falling into a sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for all the typos or grammar mistakes. Hope you all like it. I love you all! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this :)


End file.
